


Safeguard Synchronization

by Seito



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23102029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seito/pseuds/Seito
Summary: "You let them chain you, herbivore."
Relationships: Hibari Kyouya & Sawada Tsunayoshi
Comments: 18
Kudos: 307





	Safeguard Synchronization

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DyslexicTrashWriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DyslexicTrashWriter/gifts), [Constantly_Oscitating](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Constantly_Oscitating/gifts).



Kyoya looked at the man before him and almost scoffed. Once, he would have admit that he admired Sawada Tsunayoshi. The weak herbivore had grown so strong, a worthy challenger, worthy of respect. 

But now... 

Sawada Tsunayoshi was a nothing more shadow of the potential he could have been.

Was the man that Kyoya called Sky? Where was the fire that once excited Kyoya’s blood? 

Instead every day, every year passed and Kyoya watched as Tsunayoshi bowed to his tutor, to his father, to his predecessor, following, submitting. Growing taller, growing quieter. 

"You let them chain you, herbivore," Kyoya said. 

It had been years since Kyoya called him that. But Kyoya never shied from the truth. 

"You're drowning." 

Tsunayoshi looked at him with tired eyes and a weary expression. His smile was hauntingly bittersweet, tender and regretful. And yet, there, a glimmer of that burning Dying Will that hadn't quite snuffed out. 

"Better me than you, senpai."

**Author's Note:**

> oh the usual, the khr discord is once again stabbing me in the heart. This [gorgeous piece of art](https://twitter.com/mochaqiaokeli/status/1236807427422486529) was shared and today Dyslexictrashwriter and Constantly_Oscitating were discussing Tsuna's wistful expression in the art work and I quote "the freedom he (Tsuna) gives his guardians, yet not himself." AND YEAH if I'm gonna get stabbed in the heart, you're all coming down with me. 
> 
> Please leave a review on your way out :D 


End file.
